


Child's Play

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie does notplay, thank you very much.Most of the time.





	

* * *

Robbie had learned long ago that nighttime in Lazytown was the best time to wander the streets. No children shrieking loudly or playing or getting in his way. No Sports Elves flipping and flopping about…and getting in his way. 

Pretty much it just kept anyone from getting in his way. 

Robbie hefted his sack back over his shoulder. Not that he wanted to be roaming the streets at any time but the parts for his newest invention weren't going to drop out of the sky. Sometimes, you just had to go pry them off someone else's car on your own. 

It had taken longer than he thought it would and the street lamps had long since turned on, brightening the pathway. Not that he had a problem with the dark, particularly since cutting through the playground was a faster route home and Robbie always took a shortcut when he could. 

Jungle gyms that were bright and cheerful in the daylight hours were casting long, suspicious shadows through the stark yellow street lamps. Robbie was hardly afraid of a few silly shadows, but maybe if those brats had a look at the playground after dark they'd be more reluctant to spend hours there during the day. Something to consider for future plotting.

In contrast, the swings swayed invitingly with the gentle breeze and Robbie hesitated. Well, it had been a long walk. It couldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes. 

With a grunt, Robbie dropped the sack to the ground and settled into the seat of the swing. It was an old-fashioned style with a flexible plastic seat hanging from long chains. His legs were too-long for a child's swing, really, but Robbie gave it a half-hearted attempt. It had been years since he'd done this, not since he'd been a child himself, but it came quickly back. The rush of air as he swung through it, the creak of the chain squealing louder as he went higher, higher, and--

"Robbie?"

Of course. Trust the Sportafool to not only find him playing like a child, but to ruin the peace and quiet. Sportacus melted out of the darkness like a bad dream, plonking down on the swing next to Robbie's. 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Robbie ground out. He let his feet scrape the ground, slowing the swing until it came to a stop. 

"I was but there was a kitten in a tree."

Of course there was. Robbie sighed loudly, pulling himself to his feet. 

"You don't have to leave." Sportacus sounded so painfully disappointed that Robbie grudgingly sat again. "It's okay to play."

"I'm not playing," Robbie snarled, drawing himself up with great dignity. "I'm swinging. It's a _solitary_ activity."

"Not always. Haven't you ever swung doubles? Played spider?"

"No…?" Robbie was more than a little wary. These things never turned out well for him. Proven by Sportacus leaping eagerly up to come to stand in front of him. He caught the swing chains in both hands and actually lifted himself up, sticking his feet on either side of Robbie and lowering himself into his lap.

"What…what are you doing?!" Robbie sputtered. A lapful of Sport Idiot was not how this was supposed to happen! He was surprisingly light for all that he was a muscle-bound dolt. Maybe he was holding his weight up with his grip on the chains or maybe Elves were simply lighter. The way he flipped around, maybe he had hollow bones, like a bird. 

Sportacus gave him a cheeky grin from considerably closer than Robbie was accustomed. "Playing spider! One person sits in the others lap and then—" He leaned back and the swing lurched into motion. "—you swing!"

Swinging, indeed. Robbie reluctantly lifted his own feet and they took turns moving the swing along. It wasn’t particularly easy and it was about as graceful as a pregnant hippo. And…and blast it all, Sportacus was in his lap, their groins pressed to each other, and too much of this was going to be very revealing in ways that Robbie was not at all happy about. 

"This is ridiculous," Robbie huffed out and Sportacus laughed. 

"It is! But it's fun."

It lasted far longer than it should have, the swing hardly making it halfway up its normal arc. Both of them leaning back and then in, finding a rhythm together. The only sound was the creaking chain, a low counterpoint to their breathing and Robbie found his eyes settling on Sportacus's face, so close to his own. On his smile, his obvious glee, the way he tipped his head back to look at the stars. He straightened back up with a laugh, his eyes meeting Robbie's and whatever he saw made his smile fade.

Robbie couldn't look away, he should, he needed to, and yet…Sportacus was meeting his eyes, lips parted, and both of them were breathing heavier, moving a swing with two adults in it was no little feat. 

Slowly, Robbie put his feet down again, scraping against sand and gravel to bring the swing to a stop. They sat there in the silence. Sportacus's eyes were shadowed, a dark gleam in the dimness. 

"Robbie…" A faint whisper, hardly audible and Robbie closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of breath against his lips. 

The lightest brush of a mouth against his own, the slightest touch, and Robbie inhaled slowly. He didn't mean to lean in, it just sort of…happened. Let his mouth press a little harder and beneath his lips, Sportacus's mouth was so sweetly yielding, opening enough to let Robbie suck gently on his lower lip. A warm hand settled on Robbie's cheek and he couldn't stop the small sound that caught in his throat, a sigh or a whimper or a name, it was all the same. 

Unthinkingly, he let go of the chains, his hands settling on Sportacus's shoulders and that little motion was enough to overbalance them and send them backwards off the swing to the ground. 

He had to give Sportacus credit, the man was fast. He twisted mid-air, turning them so that he took the brunt of the fall and cushioned Robbie with his own body. The wheeze he made as Robbie fell on him stated plainly that it hadn't exactly been a comfortable landing. Robbie's teeth clicked painfully, their foreheads knocking together and there they were, tangled into an awkward pretzel of limbs on the gravel with one of Robbie's feet still twisted in the seat.

A long moment of stunned silence and he could feel Sportacus moving, shaking, and had he hurt himself, that would be just Robbie's luck, accidental murder in the process of stealing something as simple as a kiss. 

The shaking shifted, the pebbles loud as Sportacus moved and abruptly Robbie realized he was _laughing_. Both of them lolling on the dirt, their elbows and knees grubby and scraped, and this…this idiotic, foolish, insane…beautiful…he was _laughing_. 

"Why do you have to be so…you?" Robbie groaned, dropping his head down into his arms. He stiffened at the sudden feel of a kiss smudged against his temple.

"Who else should I be?" Sportacus asked, hushed, and when Robbie looked at him he was grinning. In the cool night air, his smile was as bright as shining star and, yes, Robbie could admit it, just about as lovely.

"Oh, be quiet," Robbie sighed out and he leaned in to kiss that smile away. 

After all, nighttime _was_ the best time in Lazytown. 

-finis-


End file.
